


Some Silver Linings Are Actually Gold

by Katlady2000



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlady2000/pseuds/Katlady2000
Summary: "I'd love to have a Chakotay centered fic which deals with how he and Tuvok get over their past and develop finally the deep respect and (I think also) friendship we see on screen in the later seasons. If this somehow leads also to a J/C relationship, then you would make me beyond happy.No-gos: please no major character deaths, non-con situations or dark endings. I can deal with a lot of angst as long as it ends more or less well."
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47
Collections: Mia's Meat Raffle





	Some Silver Linings Are Actually Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koneia/gifts).



> This story for written as per the above request for one of the winners of Mia’s Meat Raffle for the victims of the Australian Bushfires. These wonderful people (winners or not) generously donated to The Red Cross or Wires to help the victims of these terrible fires, both human and animals. Bless you all for donating.

Chakotay shifted his upper body as he leaned against the stone wall and tried to find some semblance of comfort. He crossed his legs on the wooden bunk and looked over at the composed Vulcan who shared the space with him. Tuvok mirrored his position but had his hands clasped together, fingers steepled and his eyes closed as he sought to centre himself. They were lying back on the small bunk, feet to head, facing each other. It was the only raised surface in the cramped and damp cell they occupied. Chakotay drew in a quiet, deep breath and let his mind wander back over the previous hours.

Adaan was a small but lush planet, one willing to trade, which made it a rarity in this mainly unfriendly area of space. Voyager, as always seemed to be the case, was low on supplies. While it wasn’t exactly ‘a storm’ situation, Adaan was still a welcoming port they couldn’t afford to pass by.

Trade had gone beyond well and shore leave had been offered and taken up, much to the enjoyment of all crew. While Adaani society resembled Earth back in the mid 20th century as regards gender roles, females were treated with respect if not equality. The previous evening was to have been their last on the planet, a lavish banquet having been laid on in their honour to celebrate a successful trade. All had gone as planned and the attending crew had returned to Voyager in the early hours.

This morning, just a few hours before, Chakotay and Tuvok had beamed down with their Captain at the request of the Adaani leaders to ‘bid farewell’ and to offer thanks once again for a successful trade. Kathryn smiled her acknowledgement to their gracious hosts. Everything changed however when they contacted Voyager to request a beam back to the ship.

Chakotay frowned now as he tried to sort the previous hours into some sort of order in his mind and to make sense of it all.

* * *

Kathryn smiled at their hosts and once more expressed their gratitude. She stepped back and tapped her comm badge and requested a beam up for three. Tom’s voice immediately came through.

“Captain, we’re under attack…” He was shouting over the noise in the background which confirmed his words. Three sets of worried eyes turned to their hosts, expecting to see the same reaction mirrored there but instead there was just knowing expressions and weapons pointed at them. Kathryn took a step forward, demanding to know what was doing on.

The Adaani leader merely smiled. “It is simple. You are now in our custody. You will be prepared for the last item on OUR trade list.”

Kathryn felt Chakotay’s hand on her arm. “Our trade is complete. We had an agreement.”

The leader just shrugged. “We have one more item. We wish to ‘play’. You were our guests while we traded for goods. That part has been completed. Now you are our prey. You will get a fair chance to earn your freedom. If you succeed, we will honour that.” He stood back a little. “Captain, we prefer small groups and like to study how you work together to survive. Would you prefer to exchange places with others of your crew?”

The look of horror on Kathryn’s face answered that. “I would never…”

The leader waved away her words. “Then it is settled.”

Tuvok gripped Kathryn’s other arm as she jumped towards the three aliens. “It is NOT settled. This is kidnapping. How dare you. I demand that you call off your attack and return us to our ship.” 

Ignoring Kathryn and confident that their demands would be met, the three Adaami motioned to several soldiers standing beside them to guard their prisoners before moving away a little. Chakotay pulled Kathryn back a little. “Captain, please…”

She pulled her arm from his grip. “I don’t believe this. Why is everyone in this damn quadrant so…”

A faint static sounded from Chakotay’s comm badge and he barely made out Tom’s words. “We’re still under attack. We can only beam one back. Who do you want?”

Both Chakotay and Tuvok saw the horror and memories on Kathryn’s face and in her eyes. She’s been in this situation before and both men knew it only too well. The look on Kathryn’s face broke Chakotay’s heart – but not his resolve. He watched her reach for her comm badge, not with fingers straight to activate it but claw fisted in order to rip or tear it from her uniform. He was ready for that and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from her body. At the same time, he made a pinching motion with his other hand to Tuvok. The security officer understood immediately and applied the Vulcan neck pinch to his captain. She barely managed to cry out ‘no’ but before she could say anything else, she collapsed and Chakotay caught her against him. Holding eye contact with Tuvok, he told Tom to take the captain. She was beamed away before any of the Adaami could react, leaving behind Voyager’s First Officer and Security Chief. Within seconds, they were surrounded by the Adaani soldiers, their own comm badges ripped from their uniforms along with their phasers and tricorders. Minutes later they were secured in a cell.

* * *

Voyager’s First Officer came back to the present and saw Tuvok open his eyes and lower his hands. He smiled softly at the Security Officer. “She’s never going to forgive us for this. You do know that, don’t you?”

Tuvok laid his hands in his lap. “We were doing our duty and following our training. She cannot argue with that.”

Chakotay shook his head and managed a wry smile. “If she’d done this for us, she’d agree with that. The fact that it was done for her…”

Tuvok nodded. “Yes. She accepts sacrifice only when she is the one making that sacrifice.”

Voyager’s First Officer laced his fingers together. “It’s one thing you and I have in common.”

Tuvok nodded slowly. “Kathryn Janeway.”

Chakotay smiled at that. “Keeping her safe. Protecting her from herself.”

Tuvok nodded his agreement. “A full-time occupation indeed. I believe we are like two sides of the same river. While we may often inhabit opposite banks, there is a very strong bridge between us that connects all we are out here. She is the centre of that bridge and we man the posts that secure her to each side. We stop her ropes from fraying and keep her steady when storms threaten to unbalance her. We criss-cross her bridge, being what she needs, even when she resists or is unaware that she needs us. We stop her falling over the edge even.” He sighed. “However, you are in error. I believe we have more in common than you think.”

Chakotay frowned slightly. “You think so?”

The Vulcan nodded. “Indeed.” He studied his hands a moment. “I have pondered this. There are our strong spiritual beliefs to begin with. Different, yes, but strong. They are important to us and they guide and shape us, through meditation and so on. We also respect each other, as Officers and I believe, as men. We admire each other’s dedication to captain, ship and crew. We will take risks if it is just ourselves taking that risk and it is for others, to protect our captain, our crew and the ship. I also believe we ground our captain. We achieve that in different ways but those ways work together.”

Chakotay took a deep breath. “Thank you, Tuvok. I really appreciate that.” He smiled. “I want you to know that I’ve always respected your judgement and your Vulcan clarity. I told you that before. I don’t just mean as regards Kathryn, like her seeking redemption or when we deal with her ‘unorthodox methods’. You once told me that was her strength as a leader but also her greatest weakness.” Tuvok nodded as he remembered. “We’ve worked well together regarding dealing with our intrepid leader. We’re like a tag team in dealing with her…but always a team.” He drew in a deep breath. “I remember telling you that sometimes I found you arrogant and irritating but that you were a hell of an officer. Please know that the former has decreased and the latter has increased. Both greatly. I don’t think it’s any secret how I feel about Kathryn. I trust you with her life so that should tell you all you need to know.”

Tuvok acknowledged that. “Thank you, Commander. I appreciate that very much.”

They were quiet for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Chakotay rubbed at his face and broke the silence. “I hope they’re all right with not too much damage. They were under attack and Kathryn will be out cold for a while.”

Tuvok folded his hands. “I believe they will be fine. We have a well-trained crew and an excellent pilot. The captain will not be ‘out cold’ for long. She will be fine. She will be ‘mad as hell’ as she would put it but she will be fine.”

Chakotay tried to draw comfort from the Vulcan’s words. “I just hope we didn’t send her back to worse than she’d have faced here. I hope they just managed to get the hell out of here.” He sighed. “I don’t know what to…”

They both looked up as they heard footsteps approach. Two Adaani leaders stood back as one of the soldiers accompanying them opened the cell door. Chakotay and Tuvok locked eyes a moment and then stood, backs to the wall.

The group entered the cell, three soldiers holding weapons trained on the Voyager men. When they were sure the prisoners weren’t going to try anything, one of the leaders moved slowly forward. He placed two crude looking knives on the floor along with two items that resembled rudimentary scanners. Neither man made to pick them up with the soldiers’ weapons trained on them.

The leader who had placed the items pointed at them. “A weapon and a scanner for each of you. We will release you and give you some time to get ahead.” He indicated his companions. “We will have the game now. The sport. You will go and after one cycle of our time we will follow.”

Chakotay shook his head in disgust. “You want to hunt us.” It wasn’t a question but a stated fact.

The second leader moved forward. “We had hoped to have your female with you…especially a female who is a leader. The dynamic would have been interesting to study.”

Chakotay tried to swallow his anger and disgust but failed. “So sorry to disappoint you.”

The alien man shrugged. “No matter. The hunt will continue. If you survive, you will earn your freedom.”

Tuvok looked from one leader to the other. “And if we refuse?”

The two aliens looked at each other in astonishment. The first one spoke. “You would surrender yourself that easily? Have you no self-respect?” He shook his head. “To answer your question, you would be taken to our prison and then executed. The same will apply if you fail and are not killed in the hunt or if you surrender during the hunt.”

Chakotay shook his head. “If that’s the kind of people you are, how do we know we can trust you? We have no proof you’ll keep your word.”

The second Adaani just shrugged. “You have our word and you’ll just have to take it. You really have no choice. Giving our word and keeping it is an important part of our hunt. From both sides.”

Chakotay pointed to the items on the floor. “And these? Forgive my scepticism but I’d prefer to see a physical map. I take it we’re to make our way to an end point or a safe zone?” He got a nod of agreement on that. “So we run from one point, which I assume is here, to another at the end. If we make that, you release us?”

The taller leader bowed his head slightly. “That is correct. It should take about three of your days, very similar to our own light lengths.”

Tuvok spoke now. “We have no assurance that these scanners and weapons haven’t been implanted with trackers. Why can you not check our tricorders and let us use them? It would seem to be a reasonable condition. It would show your fairness.”

The two leaders moved away and whispered between each other for several minutes. Eventually they came back. “We will agree to those conditions. The sport should always be fair. Your ‘tricorders’ will be examined for tracking devices and they would allow you to check the safety of food and water. You can scan these weapons here yourself. However, we will retain your communication devices which you wore on your uniforms.” He held out his hand containing their comm badges. “I have them here which I understand is how we can communicate with each other at present. This prison is heavily shielded so we are safe here.”

Chakotay smiled snidely. “You think of everything.” He sighed. “What about a physical map or something we can download?”

The shorter Adaani considered that. “Acceptable. Once we check your tricorders, of course.” He turned to one of the soldiers. “Take the scanners and weapons.” He looked back at the two Voyager men. “We will return and set the final conditions.” With that they turned and exited the cell, leaving two soldiers watching them from outside the locked cell door. Chakotay and Tuvok just sat down to wait.

About an hour later, the Adaani leaders were back. “We have scanned your tricorders and are satisfied they contain no tracking devices. We will retain your comm badges and of course your own weapons. If you survive, they will be returned to you. If not, they will be returned to your captain.” He handed over two hard copy maps. “You may scan these onto your devices and take them with you. These maps only show the area you will have to traverse. They show very little outside of that area.”

Chakotay took their tricorders and the maps. “As I said, you think of everything.”

The second Adaani nodded. “You have our word that we will be fair with you. We take great shame in our people taking unfair advantage in the games.”

A thought struck Chakotay. “We are two. What about you? Are we to be hunted by a small group or several? Is half the population going to hunt us?”

The Adaani stood back a little. “In the games, we usually match one hunter to one prey. In this case there would have been three of us to three of you. Since you saw fit to ‘eliminate’ one from your group, we consider that to be your own doing. It would be unfair to exclude one of our group who had been selected for this hunt. Therefore, you will be hunted by three. The differential is your own doing.” He moved away. “You may study now and we will provide you with food and water here before you leave and also some to take with you in order to give you a good start. You will have one time cycle and then you may leave. I believe that equates with one of your hours.” He nodded his head at the two men, gestured to his comrade and the soldiers then all left the cell. A different soldier entered, placed a large container of water on the floor, left and returned with a tray containing two plates of food. He then turned and left, securing the cell door behind him.

* * *

Kathryn groaned and opened her eyes, relieved to find that the lighting was lowered. Her eyes met the concerned face of the EMH. “Welcome back, Captain. How are you feeling?”

Voyager’s captain did a quick self-assessment and let her memories click into place. “Like a damned Vulcan ran me over.” She sat up. “Report.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes and looked behind him. “What did I tell you?”

Kathryn glared at him and then at Voyager’s engineer who stepped out from behind him as if she’d been hiding there. “Captain.”

A fear ran through Kathryn. “Full report, Lieutenant. Now.”

B’Elanna nodded and decided to launch straight into her report. “We were attacked just after the three of you beamed down. Their patrol ships which had been there on and off since we first entered orbit suddenly opened fire. Our shields were down in order to beam you down they managed to inflict a good amount of damage before we got the shields back up.” She looked behind her captain and hesitated a moment.

Kathryn picked up on it immediately. “Causalities?”

B’Elanna swallowed and met her captain’s eyes. “No fatalities but Tom and Harry were both badly hurt. They’re…”

Kathryn looked to the Doctor, not needing to ask for his report. He nodded at her. “Mr. Kim has a severe concussion, several broken ribs and his arm was broken in several places from the way he was thrown across the bridge.” Kathryn sighed and nodded for him to continue. “Mr. Paris has a severe head injury and burns from when his console exploded.” He reached a hand out and patted Kathryn’s arm. “Captain, they will both make a full recovery but it won’t be today or tomorrow.” He sighed. “Thankfully, as Lieutenant Torres informed you, there have been no fatalities but sixty four other crew members were also injured to varying degrees which required them to be off duty but all will recover. The rest of the crew could best be described as ‘walking wounded’. They were easily patched up and most have returned to duty.”

Kathryn took a brief moment to get her thoughts in order then sat up. “Any word on Chakotay and Tuvok?” She looked to the engineer for this report.

B’Elanna looked down at her feet for a moment then back at her captain. She shook her head. “I’m sorry, Captain. There’s been no word. We’re tried to contact them but we’re just receiving static. It seems they’re now able to block communications and scans since Tom contacted you and beamed you back.” She sighed. “We’re pulled back too. Until we complete repairs, we can’t risk another confrontation with their ships. They seem content with that and have made no other aggressive moves.”

Kathryn forced her emotions down and gave them a brief report on what had transpired on the surface. She sighed deeply and slid off the bed. “Is Seven OK?”

B’Elanna nodded. “Bumps and bruises. Doc cleared her. She’s working with a team in engineering.”

Kathryn sent the Doctor a glare when he seemed about to object to her leaving. “Stow it, Doctor. I’m fine.”

The medic shook his head. “Of course, you are.” He held out a hypo. “This will cure the headache you’re denying.”

Kathryn couldn’t quite hide a smile. “I’ll allow you that point, Doctor.” She tilted her head for the hypospray then rubbed at her neck and sighed as she felt her headache dissipate. “Right, Lieutenant, let’s get Voyager ship shape. We have two crew members to rescue and some asses to kick.”

She was already out the door, B’Elanna running to catch up with her. “Yes, Ma’am. With pleasure.”

* * *

Chakotay lay back under his ‘blanket’ of moss and studied the alien stars above him while Tuvok was taking his turn checking their parameter. He sighed softly and thought back over one of the stranger days he’d had in the Delta Quadrant. He swallowed a smile. Every damn day was strange in this Quadrant.

True to their word, the Adaani leaders had released them both and given them the promised head start of one hour. Voyager’s First Officer and Security Chief had checked the provided food and water and found both safe, taking the time to eat and drink, not knowing when their next chance would come. Their returned tricorders and the weapons they’d been given, along with the food and filled water cannisters had also checked out. Just to be safe, they’d inspected their uniforms and boots closely in case something had been slipped onto them then scanned each other to make doubly sure.

The next hours had consisted of ducking and weaving through the terrain, never in a straight line, using their tricorders, their downloaded maps and the hard copies they had. They relied on the skills they’d both learned in their youth, at the Academy and in the field in order to survive. Several times they’d observed their ‘hunters’ in the distance, careful to study their movements and how they operated. They stayed aware though that their sightings could have been part of their hunters’ ploy to mislead their ‘prey’.

Water wasn’t a problem. Many streams crisscrossed the landscape and a scan of them showed the water was safe to drink. They were able to carry their supply in the canteens they’d been supplied with and replenish it as they needed to. For food, they rationed what they’d been given and supplemented it with berries they found and scanned. They did come across small animals and fish but neither man wanted to eat them raw and there was no way they could light a fire to cook anything. They knew what food they had would get them through three days as long as they had enough water to keep themselves hydrated. Their other main bodily need was toileting and they were careful with that too, digging a hole to use before burying their waste well and covering it all with scrub and loose stones to resemble and blend in with the surrounding ground.

Chakotay sighed and let his mind drift to Kathryn for a moment. Thinking of her usually brought a smile to his face but he was too worried about her for that. She was the other half of his soul and he loved her deeply and felt sure she returned those feelings even though she believed herself unable to show them. He prayed that she was all right, that she and crew were safe, that the damage to the ship hadn’t been too severe and that they’d all see each other again. He rubbed at his face and the growing stubble there. He forced his thoughts into abeyance, knowing this train of thought was dangerous in their current situation. He couldn’t afford to think too much about Kathryn, knowing that allowing his emotions out would distract him and weaken their chances.

He raised his head now as he sensed rather than heard something off to his right. He relaxed slightly when he made out Tuvok silently creep towards their makeshift bed. The Vulcan eased himself down beside Voyager’s first Officer. He kept his voice low. “All clear for the moment. I located them over the far side of the lake but they appear to be settled for the night. From observing their movements, our earlier theory that their night vision is not good seems to be accurate. They don’t seem to hunt with scanners alone but rely on sight. Night hunting, it seems, limits them.”

Chakotay whispered back. “Something in our favour then.” He eased up onto one elbow. “I left some berries and water there for you. They don’t taste the best but they are nutritious and best of all safe. Needs must and all that.”

Tuvok nodded his agreement and began to eat. “Did you get any rest?”

Chakotay smiled slightly. “I dozed but my internal security alerts refuse to let me do more.” He sighed. “I’ll take over and you try to get some sleep and before you say it, you need to. I know you can go far longer without sleep than I can but grab it while you can.” He sat up. “That was also drilled into us at the Academy.”

Tuvok finished his water. “I taught that to many students. I must practice what I then preached.”

* * *

While Tom and Harry recovered in sickbay along with several others, the remaining injured had been returned to their quarters to recover. Voyager had a depleted crew but they had to make do for the moment. The rest worked as best they could with the milder injuries they nursed, limping from task to task. Janeway, along with B’Elanna and Seven, worked together to repair their ship.

Against the Doctor’s advice, Kathryn was, as usual, working herself into exhaustion, knowing she, B’Elanna and Seven had the most expertise needed for speedy and shortcut repairs.

Kathryn worked steadily and tried her best not to think about Chakotay and Tuvok and what they could be enduring. She stopped a moment as the memory of her beam back to the ship invaded her mind and felt tears fill her eyes. Tom’s words had shot her mind back through the years, back to Tau Ceti and her impossible attempt to beam both her father and Justin out, unable to choose which to save. The pain of that time never left her. It eased at times or was eclipsed by more immediate problems but it was always there. She knew without a doubt that Chakotay and Tuvok would have known immediately what had filled her mind. She saw it in Chakotay’s eyes, his determination to get her safe but also his love and understanding of what he knew she was feeling. She recalled trying to rip her comm badge off, only for him to stop her. Tuvok’s neck pinch had been applied before she could react. She vaguely remembered crying out. Next thing she had known, she’s woken in sickbay.

Kathryn drew in a deep breath and swiped angrily at her tears. No time for that or any other weakness. She managed a small smile. She hoped she’d get the chance to get back at the two of them later. She forced her mind back to the task at hand, knowing only too well that time was running out. Life support and environmental controls had already been secured by B’Elanna and her engineering team alongside the most urgent repairs. They’d since managed to get partial scanners up and running but they weren’t yet able to penetrate whatever shielding the planet had erected. She drew in a deep breath and focused her attention back on her work.

* * *

Voyager’s team broke camp before first light the next day. They had both managed to wash their bodies with just water, using foliage to scrub and then burying it to hide any scent. They were well aware that body odour could provide a scent if their hunters were using animals to track them, although they’d seen no sign of that. They’d rolled their uniforms around in the dusty ground, any attempt to cover the colours and blend into their surroundings better than none. They’d also made rough ‘cloaks’ of light foliage and rubbed some of the dust onto their faces in a further camouflage attempt. In addition, they stayed on as much solid ground as they could and in twilight, made their way along the edge of any streams they came across. When this wasn’t possible, they used tree branches, careful to hide where they broke them from the trees and trailed these behind them in order to cover any tracks they might leave.

Both men were surprised at how easily all their survival training had come back to them and at how well they worked together. Chakotay smiled at the man at his side, his voice a whisper. “Remind me to never again complain about your training exercises on the ship. In fact, I’ll be sure to make a ship wide announcement when we get back and stress to the entire crew just how important they are.”

Tuvok glanced behind him to check the terrain then looked at his companion. “That would be appreciated greatly. Our survival of all this should serve as a great lesson. I may even recreate this on the holodeck and use that as a training exercise.”

Chakotay managed a smile. “I look forward to that…I think…”

* * *

B’Elanna and Seven exchanged a nervous look as their captain tore strips off an ensign in the centre of engineering over a simple mistake. The young man looked ready to cry. B’Elanna shook her head and stepped forward. “Captain, may I speak with you a moment please?”

Kathryn glared at her but the interruption and something on the Klingon’s face took the wind out of her sails. She looked back at the ensign and nodded. “As you were, Ensign.” The man scuttled away as quickly as possible. B’Elanna led Kathryn into her office, handing Seven a padd. “Can you take care of these, Seven?” The former drone merely took the padd and nodded.

Kathryn rolled her eyes at the engineer. “Nice handling of your captain, B’Elanna. I apologize for my…”

B’Elanna smiled. “Your imitation of a Klingon outburst?” She smiled when Kathryn went to object. “It’s OK, Captain, but you’ve still got a way to go to match me. I’ve overheard crewmembers say I could bore holes in the bulkheads or blow out the warp core when I get going. I may not have broken any noses since Joe Carey’s but I’ve come close.” She sat on the edge of her desk. “Look, plain speaking and off the record. You’re exhausted and I know you haven’t eaten today. Coffee is not a food group and you haven’t even stopped for that, Kahless help us all. Let Seven and I take over for a while. According to Doc, Carey’s back on duty in another hour or so along with two or three others. You’re long overdue for a break. While I can’t order you to take a break, I’m ordering you to take a break. It’s either me or the Doctor.”

Kathryn drew in a deep breath then smiled tiredly. “Enough with the threats, Lieutenant. I’ll take an hour…” She rolled her eyes at the look she received. “OK. Two.”

B’Elanna folded her arms. “You will take four hours at least, Captain.”

Kathryn’s exhaustion won. “I’ll get something to eat and get some rest. I promise. I can’t guarantee for how long though.” She moved towards the door. “First, I need to apologize to Ensign Morris.” She smiled at B’Elanna’s glare. “OK. I give in. Afterwards.” She placed a hand on the wall. “Your death glare is almost as good as mine.” She laughed at the amused look on the engineer’s face. “Yes, I know the crew talk about my ‘death glare’. If only the hostile aliens we come across seemed as afraid of it.”

B’Elanna laughed. “Oh, many are. We wouldn’t be this far along in our journey otherwise. As to your death glare, I’ve been practicing. Even the Doc has asked me to take him on as a student.”

Kathryn laughed at that. “You’ll never beat the master though…or mistress…or…” She sighed. “OK. I AM tired.” She smiled softly. “Thank you, B’Elanna. Chakotay would be proud of you.”

B’Elanna didn’t miss the look of sadness on the older woman’s face. “We’ll tell him when we see him.”

* * *

Three hours later, Kathryn Janeway proved the kind of captain she was and why she had the love and loyalty of her crew. She stood in the centre of engineering, and in front of all present, addressed a very nervous Ensign Morris.

“David, I owe you a deep apology, not just as your captain and fellow crewman but as a fellow living being. I’m sincerely sorry for the way I spoke to you. I can say it was tiredness, stress, worry or concern for our missing crew but they’re just excuses because we’re all feeling that way. There’s NO excuse for the way I spoke to you, especially in front of others. There should never be ANY reason to speak to someone the way I spoke to you. I can only say how sorry I am and ask for your forgiveness.”

B’Elanna looked around her in amazement, the faces around them showing a little surprise but mostly admiration and pride in their leader. She looked back at David Morris and saw him smile and reach out a hand which Kathryn took.

“Captain, I understand.” He gestured to those around him. “We’re all under stress at the moment. We’ve all snapped at each other. It’s driven by our desire to get our home back in shape and get our friends back. You don’t have a monopoly on that.” He raised a hand. “Please though, there’s no need for an apology but knowing you, you felt the need. It is accepted and appreciated. May I say that it’s behind us now and we move on.”

Kathryn continued to hold the young man’s hand. “That’s very gracious of you, David, but I still need to apologize. Lieutenant Torres put me straight and sent me packing with some good advice.”

Seven chipped in. “With a bee in your bonnet, as Mr. Paris would say.”

Kathryn smiled at that. “Thank you, Seven.” She shook her head. “However, now after something to eat and some rest, I’m human again.”

To ease any remaining awkwardness, David smiled over at his engineering chief, a faint hint of mischief on his face. “Captain, I work here in engineering. My ‘boss’ down here is Lieutenant Torres. I’m well versed in being ‘bawled out’ as Mr. Paris refers to it. We all work better for it.” He winked at B’Elanna and saw that she understood what he was doing. She smiled and nodded her approval. “Now, onward and upward. All is well.”

Kathryn smiled her thanks and gripped the man’s hand a little tighter then let go and stood back. “Thank you, David. That’s very kind of you.” She cleared her throat and looked around her. “Mr. Paris has far too much influence over the linguistics of this crew.” Everyone laughed at that. “Well, let’s get back to it before the captain comes back. I hear she’s a real battle axe.” They all laughed again and returned to their tasks, the matter behind them.

* * *

Chakotay and Tuvok had been on the run for hours on their second day, hiding and evading the Adaani hunters, their fitness levels and tactical training continuing to serve them well. They wove their way through the alien landscape, trying to keep to shadows the bright sun provided them with, ever mindful of any tracks they might leave but laying false trails where they could. They passed some caves but pushed on a little further, desperate to make use of the daylight.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere it seemed, a dust storm blew up, obscuring their vision badly. They slowed their pace considerably, knowing the conditions would also hamper their pursuers. Chakotay felt more than saw Tuvok fall beside him. He reached for where he sensed his companion was and grabbed for his body. He caught hold of his arm then suddenly felt the Vulcan almost jerked from his grasp. His vision cleared enough to see that Tuvok was sliding over a ledge and could make out that the drop was considerable. “Hang on. I’ve got you.”

Tuvok slipped further over the edge as Chakotay fought to hang onto one wrist before finding the other one. He tried to block out the pain of tearing muscles and tendons. The Vulcan met his eyes. “Let go before we’re both pulled over.”

Chakotay just held on more tightly, his voice strained. “You want me to tell Kathryn Janeway that I let her oldest friend go? You want me to deal with her for the rest of the trip home on my own? Going over with you would be the easier option. My death would be quicker. Kathryn would kill me…painfully and slowly.”

Tuvok lowered his voice. “Commander, let go.”

Chakotay found a large embedded rock to wedge his foot against and pulled harder. “Don’t use rank with me. I get enough of that from Kathryn. Now try and climb up me. Get a foothold.”

Both men grunted in pain and struggled on. Eventually Tuvok managed to get halfway over the ledge and Chakotay grabbed for the fabric of his uniform. “Come on. We’re almost there.”

With a last burst of struggle, the two rolled away from the edge and lay gasping in the dust. Tuvok looked up, his eyes following what he could make out of a strange hawk like bird making its way across the sky. “Thank you, Commander.”

Chakotay rolled to the side and studied his comrade. “Well, at least I can face Kathryn now.” He tried a laugh but instead coughed, trying his best to supress it, ever mindful of sounds carrying. “This damned dust. You’re more able for it than I am.” He managed to sit up. “Let’s make for those caves we passed. We can shelter there from this storm. At least it’ll affect and hinder the Adaani as much as us.”

The two men made for the caves they’d spotted earlier. They linked arms to keep together and kept their heads down, a hand in front of their faces. Their tricorders were severely hampered by the dust which flew up around them. It wasn’t constant and allowed odd gaps in what they could make out in front of them.

Finally, they found the caves. “Tuvok, which one?”

The Security Officer pointed to a small opening off to their right. “Logically they would expect us to shelter in one of the larger caves.”

Chakotay nodded his agreement. They squeezed in and slowly eased their way towards the rear of the cave, scanning and listening for any living being already inhabiting the shelter. They detected and then saw some bat like creatures hanging from the ceiling but they seemed at rest. Chakotay pointed up. “I’d say they’re nocturnal. They won’t bother us if we don’t disturb them.”

Tuvok nodded his agreement to that and pointed to a niche which was hidden from the mouth of the cave. A they settled in, Tuvok made a suggestion. “I would suggest we just share the one cannister for tonight and leave the other one sealed to avoid this dust getting into it.”

Chakotay nodded his agreement. “Good idea.” They shared the water, to first rinse the dust out of their mouths and then to quench their thirst. After that they settled back, the noise of the dust storm like background music now from inside the cave.

Tuvok studied his tricorder, keeping his hand over it to hide any light showing. “I would estimate this storm lasting at least another couple of hours. It’ll be dark by then and that will give us time to rest up. The Adaani won’t venture out in this storm or in the dark.”

Chakotay looked up at their hanging friends. “Once it starts to get dark, our neighbours will probably be heading out. If we just lie down and stay quietly in this corner, they should just exit the cave until morning. There’s more than likely a lot more of them in the other caves. If we can move out just before first light, their return might be a good distraction.”

The Vulcan nodded his agreement. “Sound tactical manoeuvre, Commander.”

Chakotay smiled in the semi darkness of the cave. “I’ve been known to have some good ideas. Not so great with shuttles though…”

Tuvok came close to a smile. “We all have our strengths and weaknesses although Seven of Nine might disagree. She is Borg.”

Chakotay swallowed a laugh. “Your sense of humour is improving, Tuvok.”

* * *

As Seven worked on with some of the now returned to duty crew, B’Elanna and Kathryn shared a quick working lunch to assess their progress. The Borg had taken a shortened regeneration while the engineer had also given in and taken a break herself.

“We’re in pretty good shape, Captain. I’m pleased with our progress.”

Kathryn sighed heavily and studied the dregs of her coffee in her cup. Her engineer’s words slowly penetrated her mind and she looked up. “Sorry?” She smiled softly. “Sorry, B’Elanna. I was somewhere else.”

B’Elanna put her padd down and returned the smile. “Down on the planet?”

Kathryn put her cup down and dropped her head. “Yeah…” She looked up when she felt the other woman’s hand on her arm.

“Captain, we’ll get them back. They’ll be fine.” She tried to lighten the mood. “Chakotay may inflict injury on Tuvok…” They shared a smile at that.

Kathryn shook her head. “Don’t be so sure. There’s a lot of respect there between them both. They have more in common and are closer than you’d think.”

B’Elanna mulled that over a moment. “Maybe.” She smiled at her captain. “Can I ask you a really personal question? Off the record.”

Kathryn already knew the question. Her answer was in doubt for a moment. She was tired and worried though and let a wall down. “Yes, I love him and I know he loves me too.”

B’Elanna smiled at that. “I have to say that’s something I already knew. Just by observation though. To be honest, I can tell you that the entire crew knows that.”

Voyager’s captain merely accepted that. “I thought so.” She sighed and played with her cup on the desk. “Look, B’Elanna, off that record, what’s stopped anything more…” She looked up. “I’m what’s stopping more and at this moment in time, that’s the biggest regret of my life.” She didn’t try to hide the tears which filled her eyes. “If…” She managed a watery smile. “When… When we get them back, I intend to rectify that if he’s willing.”

B’Elanna squeezed her captain’s arm. “Oh, he’s more than willing. Everyone can see that.” She put on a mock glare. “If he’s not, send him to me. Two minutes with me and a Bat’leth and he’ll be more than willing. I’ll knock some sense into him.” She dropped her head to the side. “Captain…”

Kathryn smiled tearfully. “Kathryn, please.”

B’Elanna smiled her thanks. “Kathryn. Well, Kathryn, I can tell you something with certainty. The second he knows that, he’ll beat a path to your door. We may not see either of you for a week.”

Kathryn laughed at that. “Hey, we’re not as young as we used to be.”

Voyager’s engineer waved a hand to brush that off. “Nonsense. Just maybe wait a while until Tuvok gets some rest first so he can captain the ship for that week. And let me know too. I may be able to use the energy you create to power the warp core.”

* * *

Chakotay took a moment to get as comfortable as possible. He kept his voice low. “Tell me about Vulcan and the Vulcan race. Like many people, I know bits and pieces but not a good history. People often speculate on what they don’t know or understand. I never want to be guilty of that.”

Tuvok also shifted a little and pulled the berries they’d collected out of his rolled-up tunic, placing them between them to share. “Dinner conversation.”

Chakotay took some of the fruit. “We have to remain civilized.” 

They ate for a few minutes, keeping the fruit covered as much as possible in case the ‘bats’ smelled them. They then drank some more of the water, saving the rest of their provisions until morning.

Tuvok leaned back against the cave wall. “Vulcans were once very violent and emotional and waged almost constant war on each other. They also believed in a variety of Gods. Technology increased with their violent nature until they reached a point where they were heading for extinction. To try and avoid that, a Vulcan named Surak developed a new philosophy.”

Chakotay nodded. “I’ve heard of him.”

Tuvok continued. “It was known as The Time Of Awakening. Surak believed that the root cause of all our problems lay in our uncontrolled emotions. He brought about an ethical system based purely on logical principles and his followers swore to uphold it. Emotions would be controlled and repressed. It spread rapidly but some, a minority, rejected the system. A destructive war started and Surak himself died in the fighting. In the end, the ones who opposed logic left Vulcan, mostly to Romulus. They founded what eventually became the Romulan Star Empire. At some point there was a hundred year war between Vulcans and Romulans, apparently started by a member of the Q.”

Chakotay shook his head at that. “Typical Q. Always trouble.” He looked behind him subconsciously as if their Q might suddenly appear.

Tuvok sighed. “Indeed.” He folded his hands. “Vulcans are mostly vegetarian, like yourself, but were omnivores in times past. Most also do not drink alcohol. They are typically depicted as faster, stronger and longer lived than humans with stories of some living up to 200 years. They evolved on a desert world so can survive without water for much longer than humans. They can also go without sleep for as long as two weeks although I have never tested that.” He shifted slightly. “While most of us do not express emotions, we still have them. Only those who follow the discipline of Kolinahr have completely purged all emotions from their minds. Most Vulcans still have emotions. They just don’t express or release them.”

Both men looked towards the cave entrance where the storm had eased slightly. Chakotay looked back at the other man. “What about your own history?”

Tuvok studied his hands. “I attended Starfleet Academy as you know. When I graduated, I was a commissioned Ensign. At that stage I was 29 and I served as a junior science officer on the USS Excelsior under Captain Hikaru Sulu.”

Chakotay smiled. “A name we have in common. His grandson, Hiromi Sulu, sponsored me into the Academy.” He grinned then. “A fact you no doubt know from my intelligence files.”

Tuvok merely raised an eyebrow at that. “During my early service, I grew uncomfortable with non-Vulcans and I resigned my commission. I returned to Vulcan to pursue the Kolinahr regimen of true non-emotion, however I aborted my studies when I entered Pon Farr six years later. I took a mate and married T’Pel.”

Chakotay smiled at that. “I envy you your family.”

Tuvok acknowledged that with a slow nod. “Thank you.” He folded his hands and continued. “After 50 years and after much self-examination, I re-joined the Academy as an instructor. I came to appreciate the benefits service gave me. I was also more mature. After some years, I was assigned to the USS Billings with Captain Janeway. We were then both assigned to the USS Wyoming and lastly the USS Voyager.”

Chakotay laughed at that. “By way of the Val Jean.” There was no malice or resentment in his words. He’d accepted it all a long time ago now.

Tuvok nodded at that. “A most interesting detour indeed.” He studied the man before him. “Your turn.”

Chakotay sighed. “I was born on a Federation colony near Cardassian space in 2329. It was in the demilitarized zone. As a boy I just loved the land and exploring. Typical young boy. I was mostly looked after by my grandfather though. When I was 15, my father took me to visit Earth. He was seeking his tribe’s ancestral home in Central America and the descendants of the Rubber Tree People.” Chakotay sighed sadly. “I hated every single moment of it. All I did was dream of going into space like my hero, John Kelly, the pioneering astronaut of the early 21st century.” He smiled. “You know about that.” Tuvok nodded. “Anyway, I decided to enter Starfleet against my father’s knowledge and wishes and my entry was sponsored by Hiromi Sulu as I said. I was there from 2344 to 2348. I got involved in boxing there. I was assigned to a ship for a while and then as an instructor in Advanced Tactical Training. Got to the rank of Lieutenant Commander.” He sighed heavily. “My father was killed in 2368 defending the colony from the Cardassians.” He looked up and met the other man’s eyes. “You know all this. I resigned my commission and joined the Maquis.”” He sighed heavily. “My emotions were very mixed at that stage of my life but I knew I was making the right decision, the only decision I felt I could make. I became captain of the Val Jean and the rest you know only too well.”

They were quiet a moment until Tuvok asked a question. “Do you have any regrets in your life, Commander?”

Chakotay opened his eyes and thought about that. “I have many but I’m wise enough to know that I’m the man I am today because of all my decisions, the good and the bad, the right and the wrong. I think we also make our decisions with the knowledge and information we have at the time we make those decisions. What regret we feel later comes from hindsight. I once heard it said that if we could have our second thoughts first, we’d be different people and make very different decisions.”

Tuvok digested that. “A highly intelligent and well thought out answer. You’ve pondered this before.”

Chakotay smiled softly. “I believe we all do.” He shifted slightly and rubbed a hand over his eyes. “To answer your question though, I mostly have regrets about my father. We were not on good terms when he died. Like most who’ve lost parents, I deeply regret not listening more or asking more questions. I was left with questions I’ll never have answers to.” He sighed. “I don’t regret joining the Maquis. It was a cause I believed in strongly. I regret having to leave Starfleet in order to do that but they left me no choice. It began as a need to avenge the deaths of my family and my people, to honour my father. The more I saw, it became about righting wrongs and protecting those who couldn’t protect themselves. It became about saving those we could.” He looked sadly at the Vulcan although he could barely make him out in the waning light. “I saw so much, Tuvok. Things you have no idea of. When you liberate a Caradassian rape camp, you know you’re doing the right thing. When you see children suffering…”

He sighed and shook his head. “During all that time, I learned a lot about myself. I learned much about who I really was and where and what I’d come from. Lessons from the past perhaps. Lessons I’d learned but ignored. My people fought for their land and yet had always taught me that a man doesn’t own land, that he doesn’t own anything but the courage and loyalty of his own heart.” He smiled and pointed to his tattoo. “It was at that time that I took this mark, this tattoo, to honour the memory of my father and to signify my Native American heritage.” He smiled sadly. “Better late than never, I suppose.” He sighed. “It was also then that I began finding my faith in my spiritual background. I began to take real pride in the stories of my people, stories I thought I didn’t remember. I took pride in their accomplishments. I began going on vision quests to help guide my life and speak with my father’s spirit, something I still do.”

He laced his fingers together. ““Since then on Voyager? I believe I made the right decision, the only decision, in agreeing to join our two crews. I don’t regret taking on the role of First Officer although I do regret how that must have felt to you. You deserved that role but I trusted Kathryn’s reasons for her decision. Later, it’s more about regretting hurt I caused people. I regret butting heads with you. I regret going against Kathryn’s orders at times. Things like that.”

Tuvok digested that. “I can admit to being somewhat disappointed but like you I accepted and respected the captain’s decision, not just as captain but also as the woman I know. I trusted her decision completely. As time passed, the wisdom of that became clear. She was not in error. She made the right decision.” He took a moment before he spoke on. “While it isn’t a choice you can make, I believe you regret her decision not to embark on a relationship with you.”

Chakotay was somewhat surprised at that but hid it well. “It’s no secret that I love her.” He laughed softly. “I’ve just told you that but I can’t tell her. Something is not right about that. But Tuvok, I mostly regret that she’s alone, that she’s lonely. And she is. Know this though. I’d rather she was with someone else as long as she was happy. Her happiness means more to me than my own.”

The Vulcan nodded at that. “That speaks volumes, as they say. It speaks of how true your love for her is, that you would put her happiness before your own.” He drew in a deep breath. “This may surprise you but I would approve of a relationship between you and the Captain. I truly believe she would be stronger as a captain and as a leader if she had happiness and contentment in her personal life. I believe one bleeds into the other and nourishes. Loneliness in humans can be debilitating. It weakens and destroys. Even Vulcans benefit from being part of a family unit and having ties to each other. It is just rarely spoken of. There is also the physical side of it. In humans I believe it is almost medically important. This is also the way with Vulcans.”

Chakotay nodded. “Like Pon Farr.”

Tuvok took a moment before answering. “It is not just the physical with Pon Farr. Every seven years, Vulcan males and females experience this overpowering hormone imbalance which is known as Pon Farr. When it has been triggered, a Vulcan must have sexual intercourse, must take a mate, or the chemical imbalance may cause insanity, loss of self-control and even death. You witnessed all that with Ensign Vorik and Lieutenant Torres.”

Chakotay smiled slightly as he remembered. “That was…educational, to say the least.”

Tuvok nodded in agreement. “It was indeed.” He leaned back. “Vulcans, of course, mate ‘normally’ any time they wish. However, every seven years they undertake the ritual, the ceremony. During Pon Farr it is a deep biological urge but at other times, having a mate is, in my opinion, equally important. Most species, of every kind, take a mate to keep their species going. For us, for ‘people’ there is also the need to procreate but it is also about the joining of souls, of spirits. It is about joining lives and pairing off, about sharing life in all ways.” He took a drink of water then offered some to Chakotay, touching the cannister off his arm to let him know where his hand was. “You spoke of regrets with the captain. I also have… You recall my mind melt with Mr. Suder?” Chakotay nodded. “When I was in sickbay, before I was ‘restored’ to myself, when I felt emotions… I deeply regret what I said to her, what I told her regarding her decision on Suder and telling her that she disgusted me. I remember the look on her face and knew I had deeply hurt her. She hid it well. She told me she forgave me and that she understood and never spoke of it again but I regret it deeply. I will always regret the deep hurt I know I caused her and the pain I saw on her face.”

Tuvok took a moment before continuing. “I also have regret about… The Sikarians. When I exchanged the Federation library for the trajector matrix. I saw how betrayed she felt. Also in the spacial distortion. While we were in Sandrines. Just before the wave hit, I wanted to place my hand on her shoulder…in comfort perhaps…for her or myself… I don’t know. She, of course, was unconscious.”

Chakotay smiled softly, seeing a side of this man he’d never seen before and liking what he saw. “You’re her oldest friend, Tuvok. The longevity must tell you all you need to know. I don’t believe Kathryn gives her trust or her heart easily. If you hold either, you’re honoured and must deserve it. I trust her judgement of others. You must also.” He sighed. “While we’re on the subject, there’s another regret…well, no. More a sorrow. The freshest one was when Tom said he could only beam back one of us, having to see the hurt, the horror and memories on her face and in her eyes. I don’t regret what we did, just the hurt it caused her.”

The Security Officer nodded at that. “I had the same regret. Our thoughts were one with that. I knew at once where her thoughts would go, the immediate memory she would have.”

Chakotay sighed. “She was back on Tau Ceti, her father and fiancé, Justin. I’ll never regret our decision but I’m sorry for the pain it caused her.” He smiled. “We read each other well there.” He lay back slightly. “Seems you were right when you spoke before about us having more in common.”

Tuvok lay back also. “Indeed. We prefer quieter pursuits and rarely use the holodecks except for sports. Even in our personal lives. I raise orchids and you sand paint. We enjoy reading. I believe most of us have things in common. They just need to be sought out.” He paused a moment. “Do you play chess, Commander?”

Chakotay smiled in the gloom. “Yes, I do.” He scratched his leg. “When we get back, we’ll play. I’m not great so go easy on me.”

Tuvok nodded to himself. “That is a ‘date’ then. I look forward to it.” 

* * *

“Fuck.”

Seven and B’Elanna exchanged a half smile at the expense of their captain. When they looked at her she was watching them. “Repeat to anyone what you’ve just heard and I’ll demote you both.” She held up a hand. “Yes, Seven. You may not hold a rank but there’s always a way.” She sucked on a burned finger, the cause of her expletive. “That should have been the last relay. Voyager is sorely testing us.”

B’Elanna handed her captain the dermal regenerator. It was in use more than any tool at the moment. “Here. Heal your burn. Let’s go again.”

Kathryn did as she was told. She smiled inwardly at her lack of argument as she studied the two women working with her and thought back over the past two days.

Kathryn had, for the most part, already developed an amazing working relationship with her chief engineer. They had the same level of intelligence and engineering knowledge although Kathryn was more than happy to admit that B’Elanna could surpass her in some areas. They thought alike, inside the box and outside of it. It was a wonderful and fulfilling challenge to both of them.

She examined her finger a moment then looked over at Seven, their former Borg who had equally changed. In some ways these two women had things in common. Both had come aboard Voyager against their will, fighting against the new life foisted upon them and all it involved.

The past days had surpassed Kathryn’s take on her relationship with them both. While the engineer had a far longer head start, the two were adapting into women Kathryn was extremely proud of and while a good friendship was developing with B’Elanna, she hoped to someday have a similar relationship with Seven.

And now their situation had fast forwarded their relationships because of their urgent need to work together to get the ship repaired and rescue Chakotay and Tuvok. She studied her finger ad flexed it, all soreness gone now. She placed the dermal regenerator beside her in their tool box and looked up as the door to engineering opened.

Tom Paris, almost back to himself, walked over to the three women. “Ladies.” He grinned down at them. “Or should I call you ‘Chakotay’s Angels’?” He laughed at the three confused frowns he received. “A female crime fighting trio of late 20th and early 21st century Earth television and film. They were called Charlie’s Angels. I just altered the name a bit. They were kick ass babes.”

Kathryn tried her best to look stern. “Mr. Paris, are you referring to your captain as a ‘kick ass babe’?”

Tom just continued to grin. “Yes, Ma’am. Unapologetically.”

B’Elanna rolled her eyes. “Don’t look at me. He was this way when I got him. I’ve tried knocking the edges off him to no avail.”

Kathryn gave in and laughed, as much at her pilot as at the confused look on Seven’s face. She shook her head. “How’s my bridge, Mr. Paris?”

Tom grew serious now. “All repairs are complete up there and Harry’s back on duty as well and Mike Ayala is at tactical. All crew onboard are now accounted for and are fit for duty. Those just back are replacing the ones who were already on duty and they’re now getting some rest. Basically, we’re mostly back to normal.”

Kathryn sighed. “Good news then.” She stretched her neck. “I estimate another ten to twelve hours to get engineering back to normal.” She looked around her. Crew members worked steadily like a well-oiled machine. She felt so proud of every single one of them. She looked back at Tom. “Anything with scans of the planet? Any word from them?”

Tom scratched at his cheek. “Nothing from the planet and we still can’t scan but we did manage to contact one of their orbiting ships. They weren’t giving too much away but they did impart that their ‘games’ always last three ‘light cycles’ and usually start within a short time of the ‘prey’ arriving. We assume that’s three days.” Tom saved her thinking too much. “That should be tomorrow. If we allow for a few hours after we beamed you back, it should be over by 15:00 or 16:00.” He saw her absorb that and read her well. “Captain, we’re still vulnerable and they seriously outgun us.”

B’Elanna stood up. “So we leave them down there and hope they survive? We just hope they win their sick game?”

Tom spread his hands in pleading for understanding. “B’El, we don’t have a choice. Several more of their ships are out there now. Chakotay and Tuvok wouldn’t want us sacrificing the entire crew for them. Chakotay, in particular, would have my ba…” He stopped a moment. “He’d break my legs at the very least if I didn’t do everything I could to stop what would be a suicide mission.” His eyes implored for him. “Captain, please. I’d love nothing more than to fly down there, in Voyager or the Delta Flyer but they’d blow us out of the sky in seconds. We’ve been able to scan enough to know their capabilities.” He smiled and tried to convey encouragement. “Besides, I have great faith in our guys. If any two can come through, they can.”

Kathryn nodded slowly. “From your lips to your God’s ears.” She sighed. “I’ll come up in a few minutes and see what you have.” She gave him a sad smile. “It’s OK, Tom. I know. I do understand and I have to reluctantly agree for the moment. What we can do is get Voyager back to full strength and be ready to get them back.”

* * *

Chakotay stirred and stretched. He hadn’t exactly slept but rather dozed yet he felt rested. He leaned to the side towards the mouth of the cave and saw that it was still dark outside. He heard movement beside him and knew that Tuvok was also awake. “Morning. It’s still dark but I’d say our winged friends will be returning soon.” He thought back to the previous evening and the exodus of the bats at twilight, the entire process almost noiseless. It had been fascinating to watch, their flight slightly jerkier than bird flight. They’d felt a light breeze from the many wings but it was almost silent otherwise. “I’d guess they’ll return at first light. We should leave just before that. We can put some distance between us and the caves before they return and get a head start on our hunters. We know they’re got good in the dark.”

Tuvok nodded his agreement to that but the other man couldn’t see it. “I concur.” He took out their rations so they could eat and drink before leaving. He reached out and found Chakotay’s hand and brought it to their provisions.

Chakotay found the cannister and took a drink then did the same for the fruit his fingers found. He chewed on it. “Is it me or…” He shook his head. “I don’t want to jinx things but…”

Tuvok said it for him. “So far it is almost too easy.”

Chakotay smiled. “Is it us being good at this, good luck or are they just lousy hunters?” He took another drink. “Or…”

Tuvok finished that thought. “Are they attempting to lull us into a false sense of security?”

Voyager’s First Officer nodded his agreement. “Exactly.” He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. “This should be our last day and from our maps and our calculations, we’ll reach the end zone in about six hours. I won’t check our tricorders in case anyone is watching and sees the glow from them.” He thought a moment. “Do they want us to get close to the end so they can ambush us just before that? I don’t know what to think.”

The Vulcan finished his fruit. “I also have been pondering this. It might be wise to circle around behind the end zone and come up behind it. Our maps cover some of the outside area which, of course, they told us already. That could have been deliberate to see if we would go outside the area. However, we can reconnoitre the area first.”

Chakotay took a last drink and handed the cannister to Tuvok. “Here. The cannister.” He felt Tuvok find it and take it from his hand. “I think that would be wise. Better safe than sorry.” He sighed and leaned back. “I can’t figure them out. Is it a case of more brawn and less brain with them? We know they’re technologically and scientifically advanced, more than us in some ways. Intellectually, where this has been concerned, they seem behind though. I don’t get it.”

Tuvok closed the cannister. “They appear to think differently where this is concerned. They are an intelligent race yet their ‘hunts’ seem almost archaic.”

Chakotay coughed quietly. “They think differently and have different priorities. They treat their women with respect but still see them as second-class citizens. I was surprised they accepted Kathryn but thought they just respected other cultures and how they dealt with genders.” He sighed. “I have so many analogies I could use. They see straight lines but no curves. I don’t know. The strategies we’re using easily evade them and seem beyond their thinking as regards their ‘hunt’ yet we know they’re intelligent. They’re an enigma.”

Tuvok folded the cloth which had held their berries and slipped it into his tunic then clipped the cannister to his belt. “They seem obsessed with fairness in their hunts which is admirable. How they hunt however is like a different era. Perhaps that is part of their challenge. They were going to supply us with scanners and then allowed us our tricorders. The weapons they gave us are crude at best. Perhaps that is deliberate and using old ways is part of it.”

Chakotay considered that. “You may well be right.” He looked towards the cave mouth again. “I can see the first streaks of light. We should move.”

They slowly felt their way towards the outside then held still and listened for any sound. All was quiet and they moved to their right and towards a group of trees they could just make out. Sliding down against the trunks, they used their tunics to cover their tricorders. Quickly they mapped their route and made their way forward as stealthily as possible.

* * *

Kathryn scanned the bridge and swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked at Chakotay’s empty chair and Ayala at Tuvok’s station. She sighed deeply. “Tom, status report please.”

Paris heard the emotion in her voice which she tried to hide. “All main systems are back online, Captain. Most importantly, shields are at full strength. There are still a few repairs ongoing but nothing vital.”

Kathryn nodded at that. “All injuries treated?”

Harry answered that. “Full…” He amended that. “All injured crew are again fit for duty, Captain.”

Kathryn nodded her understanding of his slip. “We’ll have them back soon, Harry.” She moved to the centre of the bridge. “Tom, hail the ship you spoke with yesterday,”

Tom Paris nodded and did as ordered. “They’re responding, Captain.”

Kathryn looked up as the image of an Adaani soldier filled the viewscreen. “There really isn’t anything to discuss, Captain. I informed your officer of that yesterday.”

Voyager’s captain forced a smile, her skin feeling tight. “That was yesterday. Today your ‘hunt’ finishes. I need to know when our crewmembers will be ‘released’.”

The soldier smirked. “If they survived, you mean?” He schooled his features. “Either way, they will be returned to you at the end of the hunt. I have no further information for you.”

Kathryn hardened her features. “Do the decent thing for a change. They’ve been down there ‘entertaining’ your leaders in their so-called hunt. Three days are up. Now…tell us how we retrieve our crew…” She forced a smile. “If you would be so kind.” Her sarcasm seemed lost on him.

The soldier seemed to think a moment and then responded. “I’ll see what I can learn.” His offer seemed to surprise even him. He looked away and then back. “I’ll contact you.” At that he cut the transmission.

* * *

As the sky continued to lighten, Chakotay looked back a moment and was amazed to see all their bat friends return to the caves. Despite their situation, he stared in awe of the sight. “It’s like a murmuration.”

Tuvok looked back also. “I have heard of those. They involve the gathering flight of starlings, I believe.”

Chakotay nodded. “Yes. On Earth one time, I travelled to England with some friends. We sat for a long time watching them weave through the sky. I’ve never forgotten it. It was stunning.” He sighed. “For all our technology, we’ll never beat nature.”

They watched a moment longer. They then scanned the landscape for any movement. Seeing none, they moved on, careful to keep their steps on any scrub grass or flat stones they could find and avoid stirring up the layers of dust deposited from the previous day’s storm.

Chakotay studied his tricorder. “Part of me is now wondering if we should have tried to arrive in darkness although we would have found it nearly impossible to cover ground at night, quite apart from the timing. Add to that we could have missed something we’d need to see, like a trap. Getting there early… I’m not sure how possible that is now.”

Tuvok continued to scan their surroundings. “In daylight and coming from behind we can reconnoitre the area. We can check if they are waiting to ambush us just before the finish line. I’m trying to believe they would see that as ‘unfair’.”

Chakotay nodded at that. “They were behind us last night and dug in for the dust storm. I don’t believe they could have moved during the night. We both saw how bad their night vision is. Still though, I think we should circle the site and as we discussed, come to it from behind.

Tuvok was looking behind him. “Chakotay…”

Chakotay inwardly acknowledged the Vulcan using his given name then followed his line of sight. “Where?”

Tuvok moved behind some large rocks and Chakotay followed. The Security Officer pointed. “There. Beside that rock formation we passed before the dust storm began.”

Chakotay squinted and followed the line of the landscape to where Tuvok indicated. Finally he saw some small clouds of dust, most likely from the previous evening’s storm and which was now being disturbed. He then made out three figures. “Got them. I see them.” He smiled to himself. “Are they really that…” He scanned the area all around them, expecting to see others but there was no one. “I don’t know, Tuvok. Back to earlier. Is it this easy or is it a trap?”

Tuvok moved back, staying low, trying to keep the rock formations and shrubs between their view of the hunters and the two of them. He also scanned the area ahead and to the sides. “I can see no one else. I believe all we can do is push on towards the end zone and check that out. We must also assume that if Voyager has found a way to scan for us or has been given details of our end location, we would need to be where they expect.”

Chakotay carried their cut branches and just used a small branch to gently cover any stray tracks they left. He didn’t want to stir up the dust the way their hunters were. They’d hidden their branches outside the caves the previous evening in some shrubs growing there so they looked as if they were part of the growth. That taken care of, they pushed on.

* * *

Within an hour, Kathryn Janeway tried to hide her surprise when the Adaani soldier contacted them.

“Captain, it is my understanding that your crew members will finish the hunt in about three time cycles. I believe you refer to them as ‘hours’.”

Kathryn kept her voice even. “Thank you.” She drew in a deep breath, well hidden from the man before her. “They are still…”

The soldier held up a hand. “All I could learn is that the hunt is still continuing so it would seem they are still…in the sport. However, I really can’t give you the coordinates of the end zone. They would be useless to you anyway. There is a stay on scans and communications in place from all but our own ships.” He seemed to soften a bit more. “Captain, at the end zone, they WILL be returned to you. Surviving hunted always are.” He had the grace to look uncomfortable at his words.

Voyager’s captain knew her hands were tied and that fact grated against every nerve in her body. She dug deep for any semblance of politeness. “Thank you for all you’ve done.”

He nodded at her. “I am sure all will be well. It is rare when it is not.” He looked down a moment then met her eyes. “I will contact you at the time.”

Kathryn nodded her own head, knowing yet hating that this was the best she was going to get. “Thank you again.”

As the transmission was cut and the screen went blank, Kathryn moved to her chair and sank into it. Tom turned to her and smiled. “It’ll be all right, Captain. You’ll see. Chakotay’s Angels will win out. They always do.”

* * *

The last three hours of the hunt felt longer than the entire three days. The two men employed every tactic and lesson they’d ever learned to make it to the end of the hunt. They never let their guard down for a second, even when they sighted their target. Refusing to let hope build, they gave the end zone a wide berth as they circled to the left which was the harder trek but just in case their hunters had noticed that they were both right handed and would unconsciously or automatically go to their dominant side, they altered that, determined to not do what was expected but also not do the opposite.

With just under an hour to go, they actually climbed a tree with heavy foliage from the side facing away from their pursuers and were able to see the progress of the hunters as they seemed to labour their way towards their own end. As they watched, Chakotay let himself think back over the past three days. He glanced at Tuvok through the leaves and felt a surge of respect, admiration and friendship for the other man like he’d never felt before. There was no denying the strange and deep bond which had developed between them and he hoped they wouldn’t lose it if they made it back to the ship. Chakotay corrected himself. It wasn’t ‘if’ but ‘when’ they made it back.

As he watched the Adaami come closer, he quickly entered their position into his tricorder and encoded it to record and prove their position. He smiled as he saw Tuvok do the same. They shared a quick look and nodded to each other.

Chakotay looked back at the advancing hunting party. They crossed out of sight in a dip in the terrain although they were still kicking up dust. Tuvok whispered to Chakotay now. “Time?”

Chakotay nodded and whispered back. “Time.”

Out of sight of the hunters, they dropped down and crossed over into the end zone area marked on their maps. Once again they entered their coordinates and encoded them. They then sat with their backs to a boulder but still partly hidden by some shrubs. They were both still well camouflaged by dust and grime so blended in with the landscape from a distance.

Chakotay almost wanted to laugh as the hunters finally entered the end zone. They looked totally exhausted and the worse for wear. It would have been obvious to even a casual observer that the hunt had been far harder on the hunters than it had been on the hunted. They must have been carrying the Voyager team’s comm badges because they were clearly understandable as one of them, hope in his voice, announced to the other two that they may well have won as their prey was not there.

Chakotay glanced at Tuvok who nodded. In their new almost psychic understanding, Chakotay nodded back then looked at the three hunters. “Actually, we’re here and have been for some time.” He did laugh this time as the three leaders spun towards the sound of his voice in shock.

“How…? How did you…?”

Chakotay and Tuvok stood up together. Tuvok spoke this time. “This, gentlemen, is what we would refer to as ‘check mate’. The comment wasn’t lost on Chakotay and he smiled.

Both men had expected anger or some hostility from the hunters at the least. At worst, they were ready for an attack of some kind. They were more than surprised to see first an acceptance and then a grudging respect on the faces before them.

Before anything could change, Chakotay held out a hand. “We played your sport and completed the ‘challenge’. We’d like our comm badges and phasers back please. You must honour your agreement.”

The tallest of the three Adaani actually smiled and handed over the comm badges then nodded to one of the others who reached into a satchel and handed over their phasers. He then smiled at them again. “You played well and are honoured hunted. Congratulations. You are worthy of your success.” He looked at the other two. “Make contact and arrange to have the stay lifted.” As one of them moved away a little and used a device to contact someone, he looked back at Chakotay and Tuvok. “You will be able to contact your ship very shortly.”

Chakotay nodded at that but said nothing. He knew it wasn’t over yet and he wouldn’t relax until they were back on Voyager and out of Adaani space.

* * *

Kathryn Janeway refused to leave the bridge. She actually jumped when Harry Kim announced that they were being hailed by the Adaani ship.

Kathryn stood and drew in a deep breath. “Onscreen.”

The face that met her this time was actually smiling. “Captain, as promised I am contacting you.”

Kathryn forced a smile and nodded. “Thank you. I appreciate that.”

He smiled his acceptance of her thanks. “I have news for you.”

Kathryn felt the breath freeze in her chest, despite logic telling her that he’d hardly be smiling if he had bad news but then nothing shocked her in the Delta Quadrant. “Please.”

He nodded and smiled once more. “It is good news, Captain.”

Kathryn let out the breath she’d been holding. “My crew members are all right?”

He smiled once more. “They are. They completed the hunt and were successful. They apparently quite impressed their hunters. They are just waiting for the stay to be lowered and then they will be returned to you. It will not be long. I wish you a safe journey.” At this be bowed his head then cut the link.

Kathryn felt light headed but fought to hold herself in check. They weren’t back yet.

* * *

The three leaders who had taken part in the hunt nodded graciously to Chakotay and Tuvok as they waited to hear that the ‘stay’ had been lowered. The tallest reached out a hand. “You have the weapons we gave you?”

Chakotay took Tuvok’s knife then handed it over with his own. He then gave over their now empty water cannisters. He placed his phaser back in its holster and saw Tuvok mimic the action. The alien pointed to their phasers. “Your weapons won’t work for the moment. There’s a dampening field in effect. They will be fine when you return to your ship.”

Chakotay tried to keep his anger in check. “Afraid we’d blow you into a thousand pieces otherwise?” He raised a hand. “Relax. We’re more civilized than that.” He saw his message received.

The leader shifted from one foot to the other and hesitated a moment then spoke. “We are aware of how you feel about our ways. We accept that. This has been our custom for many generations. It won’t change now.” He looked at the other two a moment and they nodded. Turning back to the two Voyager men, he tried a smile. “We commend you on your success. You survived well. You were excellent hunted.” He ignored the anger and disgust he saw on the First Officer’s face. “We learned much from you. You did well.”

Another leader took over. “We wanted to ask if you would share your methods with us.”

Chakotay’s mouth almost fell open in shock. “Help you hunt better and give you an advantage over some other poor unsuspecting visitors to your world? You would have killed us. Had we not run, you threatened to execute us.”

The leader looked non plussed. “We would not have executed you or killed you in the hunt. Saying that just makes a better hunt.”

Chakotay just shook his head in disbelief. “We didn’t know that. And you attacked our ship. We’ve no idea what damage you did there or what injuries or deaths resulted from your attack.” He fought for control. “You really do have a lot to learn but not in how to hunt...just in how to treat your guests. Your people skills could use a lot of work. Try hunting each other if your sport is so important to you.”

As if afraid his commanding officer would lose it, Tuvok stepped in. “I believe you are aware of our Prime Directive. Our captain spoke to you of it regarding our inability to trade technology.” All three aliens nodded. “You need to be aware that it does not just apply to technology but also to information which could alter or interfere with the natural progression of any society, on any world.” He looked at all three in turn. “This is our most binding law. In our society also, it won’t change now.”

The message was received and understood. Before anything else was said, one of the Adaani received a message. Without acknowledging it, he just nodded and turned to Chakotay. “You may contact your ship now.”

Without taking his eyes off the three men, Chakotay tapped his comm badge. “Chakotay to Voyager.” Preparing himself in case there was no reply, he almost sagged when he heard Kathryn’s voice.

“Go ahead, Commander.” The emotion in her voice was barely disguised. “Are you both OK?”

Chakotay held his emotions in check. “We’re fine, Captain. Ready for two to beam up.”

Kathryn’s voice came back. “Two to beam up.”

* * *

Kathryn broke her own rules and demanded a transport to get herself to the transporter room to meet her crewmen. She laughed when she saw that B’Elanna had beaten her there. “Tom alerted you?”

The Klingon nodded and laughed. “Sorry, Captain. He did. He does have his uses.”

Kathryn nodded to the transport operator. “Bring our crewmen home please, Ensign.”

The young man beamed at her. “Yes, Ma’am. With pleasure.”

Once more Kathryn held her breath until the two men materialized on the platform. It took everything she had inside not to fling herself into Chakotay’s arms. Instead she drew on her captain’s persona. “Gentlemen, welcome back. Are you all right? Any injuries?”

Tuvok spoke first. “We are not injured, Captain. What of Voyager and the crew?”

Kathryn shook her head. “We had injuries, some serious but everyone is recovered now. We had no losses.” She saw the relief on the two men’s faces. “Are you sure you’re both all right?”

Chakotay nodded in confirmation. “We’re fine, Captain. Tired and hungry but no injuries bar the occasional scrap and sore muscles.” He looked down at himself then at the man beside him. “And we badly need several showers and new uniforms.”

The two men shared a look, memories of their time on the planet passing between them. Kathryn and B’Elanna both witnessed it and looked at each other. B’Elanna raised an eyebrow and leaned into her captain to whisper to her. “I’d say some serious male bonding took place down there. Looks to me like a beautiful friendship has been born.”

Kathryn smiled at that and reached out to squeeze B’Elanna’s hand. “I think you’re right. There’s always a silver lining.”

The two men stepped down off the transporter pad and nodded to each other in silent understanding of all they’d been through. Tuvok then looked at his captain. “With your permission, Captain, I’ll report to sickbay. I’ll shower after that then file my report.”

Voyager’s captain shook her head. “Get some food and rest first, Tuvok. There’s no hurry.”

The Vulcan bowed his head. “Thank you, Captain. That would be appreciated.” He nodded again to Chakotay. “We will speak later, Commander.” Despite reverting to the use of Chakotay’s rank, there was a deep respect in his voice.

Chakotay smiled at him. “We will. And we still have that chess game.”

Kathryn met her engineer’s eyes again and tried to hide her smile. B’Elanna’s expression clearly read as ‘I told you so’.

As Tuvok left the room, Chakotay threw caution to the wind and hugged Kathryn, not caring who saw. He looked over and saw Tuvok at the door. Just before he passed through it, the Vulcan looked at Chakotay and nodded his approval.

Chakotay smiled his thanks to the man he now considered a good friend. He looked around and saw that the others had left also, B’Elanna dragging the young Ensign behind her. Now alone in the transporter room, he leaned in and kissed Kathryn’s forehead then hugged her to him. He looked down at his captain and saw her deep emotion. Cupping her cheeks, he whispered softly to her. “I know, Kathryn. I know what you went through before and I know what pain we caused you down on the planet by making you relive it but for Tuvok and I there could be no other way. You were about to do the same thing. I know your memories and I know your pain. You forget, Kathryn, I know your soul.” He saw tears fill her eyes and squeezed her arm gently. “Sharing pain halves it, Kathryn. Let it go now. All is back as it should be.”

She gripped him harder. “Not completely.”

He pulled back and frowned as he looked into her eyes. “What’s not…”

Kathryn silenced him with a finger pressed to his lips. “I swore to myself that when I got you back, I would rectify the biggest regret of my life.” She removed her finger and replaced it with her lips. It was a soft and loving kiss, a promise. She pulled back. “I need to tell you that I love you.”

Chakotay’s face lit up. “Thank you for telling me. I’ve longed to hear those words from you for a long time.” He smiled tenderly at her. “And you know that I love you too.”

She nodded gently. “I know. We both know now how we feel.” She smiled lovingly at him. “I don’t want to hide it anymore.” She laughed. “I’ve been told the entire ship knows anyway.”

Chakotay looked puzzled for a moment but then smiled. “Who told you that?”

She shrugged. “B’Elanna.” She smiled at his raised eyebrows. “We talked. I’ll tell you about it later.”

Chakotay smiled gently. “I look forward to hearing all about it.”

She studied his face closely and then looked down his body. “You’re really all right?”

He nodded and then sighed. “Yes. Bumps and bruises, some scrapes and sore muscles. Mostly I’m tired and hungry. Tuvok is the same.” He looked around the room. “Was there much damage to the ship from the attack?”

Kathryn’s eyes followed where he looked. “Yes, but all repairs are completed now. Maybe a bit of cosmetic work but there’s time for that.”

He smiled down at her when she looked back at him. “Let me guess. You worked around the clock.”

Kathryn sighed, her fingers playing with the dust on his tunic. “Not completely.” She sighed. “Let’s just say it kept me busy and occupied when all I wanted to do was fly down there and rescue you both. I felt so useless not being able to get you both back. That was hard.”

Chakotay raised a hand and brushed it through her hair. “I know how hard that must have been but you have to learn to trust your people to know how to rescue themselves sometimes too. This was all one problem and it worked out – you from this end and Tuvok and I from the other end.” He cupped her cheek. “Kathryn, it’s over now and we’re fine. As I said, we’ve nothing a good rest and meal won’t cure.” He dropped his head to the side. “And some TLC.” He kissed her softly on the lips a moment then looked down at her uniform. “Sorry. I seem to have transferred the dust from half the planet onto your uniform.”

Kathryn shook her head. “I don’t care just as long as you’re attached to that dust.” She felt tears fill her eyes. “I was so worried and I missed you so much.” She cleared her throat. “We’re finished with down there?”

He sighed and nodded. “Yes. All finished, thank the Spirits. It wasn’t as bad as we thought. I’ll tell you later and you’ll read our reports.”

She became the captain again for a moment and tapped her comm badge. “Janeway to Paris. Tom, resume course. Get us the hell out of here. Best speed.”

The pilot’s voice came back to her. “With pleasure, Angel.” He laughed then. “Sorry, Captain. Couldn’t resist.”

Kathryn actually laughed, especially at Chakotay’s puzzled frown. She shook her head. “Thank you, CREWMAN Paris. I’ll deal with you later.”

Chakotay rubbed up and down her arms. “Something else to tell about later?”

Laying her hands on his chest, she nodded. “Yes. Later.”

He nodded at that. “Well, for now, I need to report to our charming Doctor and submit to his ministrations. I then need to submit my report. After that, I’ll grab some food and a nap and then freshen up.”

Kathryn spread her thumb and forefinger and rotated them back and forth. “Other way around, Commander. Just like Tuvok. After sickbay, eat and rest. Your report will be fine after that.”

Chakotay gave in, knowing she was right. “All right, my Captain, you win. Tonight we’ll have dinner and talk about all this. We’ll autopsy it and lay it to rest. After that…we’ll see where the evening leads us. OK?”

They left the transporter room and walked towards the lift. It took Chakotay noticing the smirks of passing crewmembers before he realized that Kathryn was holding his hand. He looked down and smiled. When he met her eyes, she shrugged. “I told you I don’t want to hide anymore.” She squeezed his hand. “I won’t do this all the time but for the moment I don’t want to let go of you.”

He squeezed back. “That’s just fine by me.” They reached the turbolift for Kathryn to head back to the bridge. Chakotay moved off to attend sickbay, hating letting go of her hand. “I’ll see you later, Angel.”

Kathryn mock glared at him. “And I’ll see you after I’ve demoted Mr. Paris and escorted him to the brig.”

They smiled lovingly at each other before Kathryn entered the turbolift. “Bridge.” As the doors closed, she leaned back against the wall and sighed happily, her smile turning into a grin. One thought filled her mind. “I guess some silver linings are actually gold.”

THE END.


End file.
